


Whispers as Loud as a Bang

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little sweet, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry and Roxy Ship It, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Post canon, Smut, a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Eggsy whispers into Merlin's Ear. And one time Merlin whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers as Loud as a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm not British (I'm Canadian and there is some slang overlap) but I'll do my best to get the slang right, though I'm not going to be trying too hard to get Eggsy's chav accent correct as it is a year post V-day and he's mostly adopted the Kingsman gentleman accent.  
> Standard they didn't check the body fix it and Harry is Arthur with a nasty scar.  
> Also if you don't want smut just avoid the last section.

**1\. Pranks**

Merlin pushed his glasses up so that he could pinch between his brows. He stared at the five screens in front of him. "Bors." He began, "If you choose the right hallway you can evade the guards and reach the extraction point with ease."

"Sorry, Merlin, but a few of these chaps have seen my face, it has to be done." The voice was too cheerful for Merlin's liking. 

"Do not blow up the building!" Merlin shouted into the mic. The sound of Bor's gleeful laughter was drowned out by the boom of the explosion. Merlin would have banged his head on his desk or poured a scotch but he needed to check on Percival.

There was a whisper of noise, the door quietly opening. And Eggsy standing there in gym clothes and socks, no shoes to be seen.

"Galahad, did you need something?" Merlin asked, trying for patience. He had been awake fro 20 hours at this point and it looked like it would be another five before he was done.

Eggsy slid around the desk and right up to Merlin. "You have to hide me, bruv." He whispered into Merlin's ear. His colour was high, from working out, from running, "She's out for murder she is." Eggsy's smoothed out voice always dropped back into old patterns when excited, or nervous. "You haven't seen me." The last word was a ghost against Merlin's cheek as Eggsy moved away.

With that, Eggsy pushed Merlin's chair back and slid into the space under his desk. It was a tight fit, but he was able to pull Merlin back in close enough that from the other side you couldn't tell there was a difference. Merlin had no idea what was going on, so he looked at the screens.

"Percival your mark with be in positioned in 4 minutes. Be prepared." Merlin flipped his mic off, just as Roxy stormed into the office. With blue hair.

"Lancelot, you look charming." Merlin tried for a smile, but it withered under her glare.

"I look like a smurf." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Eggsy did something to my shampoo. All because I changed all his playlists to One Direction songs." She glared some more. "Where is he?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but it quickly turned into a cough as Eggsy wrapped a hand around his ankle in a silent plea. His fore finger brushed the skin just above Merlin's sock. It stayed there, skin on skin. Just pressing slightly.

"Sorry, Lancelot, I couldn't begin to say where our Galahad is." He turned to his screen, "Thirty seconds to your shot Percival." They all heard the sound of the gun.

"Got it, moving to extraction point." Percival said packing up his gear.

Merlin turned his attention back to Roxy, "Is there anything else Lancelot?"

She sighed, "No. Sorry Merlin. I'll find him on my own, I know how busy you are." She muttered under her breath, "I bet Harry is hiding him. That sucker."

She stormed out of Merlin's space. Eggsy remained hiding.

"I don't think she's coming bad lad." Merlin said quietly.

Eggsy still didn't move beyond rubbing his finger against that ankle skin.

Merlin pushed back. "On your way, some of us are busy saving the world."

Eggsy stood and leaned in, "Thanks Merlin, you're the gov."

He tore out of the office determined to avoid Roxy's wrath.

 

**2\. Park Benches**

Merlin was a storm of wrath and righteousness as he barreled into Harry's, Arthur's, office. "What is the meaning o' this?" The scot in his accent always harder, deeper when pissed off. "Why can't I access my own office?"

Harry put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Because your underlings have informed me that you haven't taken a day off in two months. That you haven't so much as taken a long lunch break."

Merlin started to protest but Harry just held up his hand, "There are no pressing missions right now, nothing that those you've personally trained can't handle. You will be allowed access again in three hours." He smiled, "We'd fall apart without you Merlin, take a break."

"And what am I supposed to do on this break?" Merlin was grumpy, and didn't want to admit that maybe his friend had a point.

Harry handed over a piece of paper. "You will go to this park, and sit on a bench. Maybe eat a Cornetto. I will know if you don't go and you'll be blocked from the office for 48 hours." 

Merlin left a little more quietly than he arrived. Harry looked at all the paperwork on his desk and took a page from Bors book and set some of it on fire.

Merlin tilted his head back and enjoyed the sun. But he refused to eat a Cornetto.

"What the -?" Merlin knew that face. He opened his eyes and there was Eggsy standing over him, "What'cha doing at this park mate?"

"Harry insisted, apparently they fear me over working." Merlin sneered a little.

Eggsy thunked down onto the bench beside him, "Don't think I've seen you outside your office in months. You always this pale? You sure you ain't a vampire?" Eggsy teased.

Merlin gave him his most unimpressed look, "I can send you to Siberia you know."

"Nah, you'd miss me too much." Eggsy joked. Merlin wouldn't tell him how right that was.

Just then a very small and pink missile launched into Merlin's leg. Bounced off and landed on her butt. She looked like she couldn't decide whether to wail or not. Eggsy quickly picked her up. "Hey my pretty princess. Can't go running into fellas now can you? Say sorry to..." Just then Eggsy realized that he had no idea what Merlin's name was.

"Conall. I'm Conall. And who are you fair lass?" Merlin smiled as she ducked into Eggsy's shoulder.

"Daisy," was heard very quietly.

"Hello Miss Daisy, it is my great pleasure to meet you." Daisy giggled and waved.

"We're just having a day together and were about to get a treat." Eggsy explained.

Daisy gasped and started bouncing, "ICE CREAM!" She yelled.

Eggsy tilted a little and fake whispered into Merlin's ear, "I don't think she really likes ice cream, maybe we should get her spinach."

Merlin snorted a little at the indignation on the wee lass's face. He turned and realized just how close Eggsy was, "I think I might have to rescue this fair maiden from your evil clutches. Ice cream is required." Daisy immediately hopped into Merlin's arms and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Looked like Merlin was going to eat that Cornetto after all.

 

**3\. Lost**

Merlin sat in the cafe with what looked like a bluetooth on. He enjoyed his flat white and perused the papers. He good mostly tune out the ramblings of Eggsy in his ear as the man was going into great detail about the connections in the MCU movies. He looked out at the old buildings, the people walking. Merlin did so love Prague.

Merlin only noticed something was wrong because the noise in his ear had gone silent. "Galahad." He said softly. There was no response. "Report."

It took a moment and then Eggsy's voice came through the ear piece so very quietly, a whisper through the technology. "I'm lost." He could be barely heard. "I turned a corner and have no idea where I am."

Merlin sighed and pulled out a data pad. Turned on the feed so he could see through Eggsy's eyes, "Look around a little lad, let me see where you are." Eggsy moved to a corner and gave a slow sweep of the streets. "Right I've got you, here's what you need to do."

Twenty minutes later Eggsy was sitting down, drinking some good awful sweet coffee thing. He leaned over, "Knew I could count on you. Always got my back don't you?" Eggsy whispered into Merlin's free ear.

"Of course, that is the job." Merlin replied.

"Oh," Eggsy pulled away from Merlin and sat back. They finished their drinks in silence.

 

**4\. Dance Floor**

Everyone thought that Harry would be the best dancer of the elder Kingsman, but he was in fact second best. So when it came about that a mission would send Eggsy and Roxy to a formal ball, they got sent to a room with an ipod dock and a waiting Merlin.

"You're the one who's going to teach us to dance?" Eggsy laughed a little. It came out a little forced, things had been a little awkward since Prague.

"Correction, I'm here to teach you to dance. I understand that Lancelot is well versed in ballroom dancing." Merlin took the ipod and dock and got some classical music going. Without another word he swept up Roxy and they swung around the ballroom, looking beautiful and classy and everything that made Eggsy feel awkward.

After a couple minutes Merlin swung Roxy away and bowed to her and kissed her hand. Eggsy glowered a little. Not that he was jealous or anything. 

"While we don't expect you to look like you were born to the dance floor, we do expect a decent showing." Merlin explained. He gestured Eggsy over and stood behind him. "Proper hold first." He stood so very close to Eggsy, close enough that Eggsy could feel the body heat of Merlin, could feel like he was being enveloped.

"You hold your arm out like this." Merlin placed Eggsy's right arm out. "And this arm wraps around Lancelot right here." Merlin motioned and Roxy stepped into Eggsy's arms. "Good, tighten your grip a little, Roxy needs to feel where you want to move her." Merlin moved a little. "Now just step with me. Always just count in your head to four and let your feet follow accordingly." 

They all moved slowly around the room. Eggsy gained some confidence, and they began larger sweeps. Whenever they stopped to have Merlin explain something better, Eggsy would press back a little into Merlin, just to feel him.

Roxy stepped out of Eggsy's arms, "Oh crap, I have to go over my last mission paperwork with Arthur. Sorry boys!" Without another word she ran out of the room.

Eggsy shrugged and pulled away from Merlin a little, "Guess I'll go to the gym or somefing."

"I can still show you. Either we could continue with me guiding you, or you could slip into Lancelot's position to better understand how she has to move on the dance floor."

"Sure, let's do that then." Eggsy said.

Merlin very carefully put his arms around Eggsy and began to lead him in a dance. They moved around the room, feet gliding, arms tightening just a bit.

In Arthur's office, Harry and Roxy watched video of the two dancing and wished they would get their heads out of their asses.

Merlin and Eggsy eventually slowed to a stop. Eggsy tilted his head back a bit to look at Merlin. They had moved in so close to each other.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Yes well, good lesson. I should go make sure that Bors hasn't blown up anything else yet." But Merlin couldn't quite get his feet to move.

Eggsy leaned in, taking a chance. But before he could kiss Merlin, Merlin turned his head and Eggsy's lips brushed his cheek.

"You look good on the dance floor." Eggsy whispered into his ear.

Merlin let go, sketched a brief bow, and virtually ran from the room.

 

**5\. Infirmary**

Eggsy woke up in the infirmary. He hated the white of that room. He hooked his hand around the call button and pressed it. He managed to push himself up a bit and that was when he noticed Merlin asleep in the chair beside the bed, clipboard about ready to slip from his hands.

Harry walked in, "Glad to see you awake Galahad. Next time try not to crash your car into such a large truck." He whispered so as to not wake his old friend.

"Hey stopped the bad guys getaway, didn't I?" Eggsy pouted, he thought he had done a good job. He then noticed the cast that covered his leg from ankle to mid-thigh.

"You did well, Galahad. We'll debrief when you are able." Harry smiled. "All goes well, you should be able to leave here in a few days."

"Why so long?" Eggsy protested.

"Because you need to learn how to move about with that cast, and your place has too many stairs, we need to think of an alternate situation if you don't want to stay here." Harry put a thoughtful look on his face. "You know Merlin's flat has no stairs and is fairly open concept. Staying with him, might be best." 

Eggsy wondered why Merlin hadn't woken up yet. He looked at their sleeping quartermaster.

Harry smiled, "He hasn't left your side you know, not since you were brought in."

"Probably just upset the job didn't go right." Eggsy muttered.

"Or," Harry's voice was soft, fond, "Merlin has a habit of blocking out emotions in order to do his job. You are the only person he's told his name to in years."

"Huh," Eggsy said.

"Indeed." Harry smiled and left.

Eggsy moved over so that he could whisper to Merlin, "Don't know why I like you so much, you're a right pain in the ass."

Merlin smiled a little, he hadn't been asleep.

 

**+1 Bedroom**

Eggsy was in love with Merlin's bed. It was huge, with soft sheets and firm pillows. It had been a boon when Eggsy's leg was healing, he had had plenty of space to sprawl with his cast. But the cast had been removed two weeks ago and Eggsy's P.T. had been going well.

They had gotten to know each other outside the job, and realized how gone they were for each other. Merlin had worried about the age difference and Eggsy reassured him that it didn't matter. Harry looked quietly pleased when he had gone into Merlin's office and seen the man working with Eggsy's feet propped in his lap. Roxy had done a happy dance when Eggsy confirmed that maybe he was sort of, kind of, maybe perhaps dating their handler.

And now, now Eggsy was learning the advantages of an older boyfriend. Stamina, stamina was he new favourite word ever. He had had plenty of sex ever since he was 17, but he forgot about all the quick shags in the back of cars, even forgot the princess as he writhed under Merlin's hands. The man seemed to touch every square inch of Eggsy, had licked or kissed every crevice. Every time Eggsy reached for him, Merlin just would push his hands away, put them back at the top of the bed.

Eggsy just kept reaching though and Merlin got tired of it and grabbed a tie and anchored Eggsy's hands to the headboard.

That headboard was another reason to love Merlin's bed.

"Oh fuck, Conall, your mouth," Eggsy said as Merlin slowly lowered over Eggsy's cock until he was all the way down and was able to swallow around Eggsy. He kept his motions slow and smooth, licking, sucking at Eggsy's cock, until Eggsy was begging to come. 

Merlin pulled off. "Not quite yet lad." He bit Eggsy's nipple, hard. Eggsy moaned and pushed up with his hips.

"Let's open you up now, shall we?" Merlin sounded so calm, but Eggsy could see the sweat on his brow, Merlin's thick cock leaking precome. Still he didn't rush, lubed up a finger and eased it into Eggsy. 

Eggsy thought he knew what to expect, twists and stretches to get him ready for the main event. But again Merlin was taking his time, happy to just push his fingers into Eggsy, an endless thrust, not even trying to do anything but give Eggsy pleasure.

By the time he had worked up to three fingers, Eggsy was begging, "Please, please, just get in me. Need to feel you, please, more, more, more."

Merlin smiled and rolled on a condom and added some lube. He picked up Eggsy's left leg, let his hang over the crook of his elbow as he slow pushed in. Eggsy was practically weeping at the stretched and full feeling. Merlin stilled and just waited. 

"Move you fucker." Eggsy yelled. 

Merlin bent over and bit at Eggsy's neck. And then, only then, did Merlin finally let go of all his control. He began to thrust hard, relentless now in his desire to fuck Eggsy raw. The bed was heaving against the wall. Eggsy was pulling at the tie keeping his hands bound. "Let me touch you." He begged. Merlin pulled at the knot freeing his hands. 

Eggsy pulled at Merlin's head for a desperate, messy kiss. 

Merlin moved his head so that he was right by Eggsy's ear.

He breathed out, and whispered, "Now come lad."

Eggsy was lost.

And so was Merlin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
